


Maybe

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: A tiny coda about Jack.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something. Jack is a soft boy.

_“You did good today, Jack.”_

Dean must’ve left the kitchen several minutes ago, but Jack still lingers in the same spot, eyes on the floor. Repeats those words in his head, over and over again, liking the way they sound softer every time. Like a jagged rock, worn smooth as it ages.

He’s still smiling, too.

Eventually, his feet lead him back to the bedroom that’s been deemed his own. Finds himself wondering about Sam and Dean, even as he crawls into bed and picks up his computer. Maybe they’re spending time together, now, the way a family is supposed to. Maybe they’re talking, or even just sitting in the same room, letting the time pass them by.

Quietly, he wonders if he might be allowed to join them. One day. Maybe once Dean likes him a little bit more. His approval today is a tiny victory, and maybe- maybe it means he’s doing the right thing. Maybe it means that he can win Dean over, after all.

Jack doesn’t have his mother; not in the way that he thinks he should. He got to say goodbye to her today, and he has his video, but she isn’t here to be with him. He doesn’t have his father- neither Lucifer nor Castiel is here to fill that role for him. For the former, he’s grateful; for the latter, he aches. It’s hard to lose somebody that he never really got to meet in the first place.

He doesn’t have his parents. But sitting here, in this place that’s supposed to become his home, with the knowledge that Sam and Dean aren’t far, and that maybe they’ll both accept him, eventually, as a part of their family…

He may not have his mother or father, but he kind of likes the thought of having two big brothers to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> (whispers) let them be a happy family thank you

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Peut-être](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735426) by [ElodieTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl)




End file.
